Qu'est ce que ça me rapporte?
by Tess Queen
Summary: Logan à un job pour Alec, mais on sais tous que Alec ne fait rien si ça ne lui rapporte rien. PWP


Titre: Qu'est ce que ça me rapporte?

Pairing: Logan/Alec SLASH, si ça vous plait pas il y a un bouton en haut à gauche de votre écran avec une flèche qui pointe vers la gauche, cliquez dessus maintenant.

Genre, Romance. Humour, Relation établie, PWP, Fluff, Smut

Rating: NC-17 Porn baby!

Word Count:

Résumé: Logan à un job pour Alec, mais on sais tous que Alec ne fait rien si ça ne lui rapporte rien.

Disclaimer: Tout m'appartient, Ouaip Alec est attaché à mon lit pendant que Logan est entrain de me faire à diner! Évidemment que rien ne m'appartient et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic!

-J'ai un job pour toi, dit Logan à Alec, qui venait d'arriver et qui s'était déja jeter sur le réfrigérateur.

-Hum hum... marmonna Alec distraitement, la bouche pleine.

-Prend au moins une assiette, dit Logan, et oui, un des informateurs du veilleur a disparu, il devait m'apeller il y a deux jours pour me donner des infos mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je crois savoir qui l'a kidnappé et où il est, j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un pour aller le chercher, finit-il d'expliquer.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Max? demanda Alec

-Elle avait une soirée entre filles avec OC alors je me suis dis que tu me rendrais bien ce service.

-Ouais d'accord... et qu'est ce que ça me rapporte?

Logan se tourna vers Alec un sourcil relevé.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être la satisfaction d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien pour une fois, et qu'est ce que ça me donne de coucher avec toi si tu peux même pas m'apporter ton aide de temps en temps?

-C'est si bon de se sentir apprécier à sa juste valeur! ironisa Alec, et puis je suis blessé que tu dises une chose pareille! Je fais des trucs très très bien tout le temps! Pense juste à hier soir! ajouta-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Tu es un pervers, répondit Logan en secouant la tête, découragé, son petit ami était décidément irrécupérable!

-Et tu adores ça d'habitude, dit Alec en s'approchant de Logan avec sa démarche féline.

Il se pencha vers l'avant pour embrasser Logan mais celui-ci tourna la tête pour éviter le baiser.

-Allons bébé, fais pas cette tête, murmurra Alec à l'oreille de son petit copain, bien sur que je vais aller le chercher ton gars, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de motivation... ajouta t'il en mordillant le lobe d'oreille de Logan.

-Alec, c'est urgent! tenta Logan qui sentait déja ses résistances féblirent. Ce que ce mec pouvait lui faire comme effet!

-Le type a tenu deux jours, il attendra une heure de plus, dit Alec en entoura Logan de ses bras par derière, passant sa main sur le torse de Logan.

Celui ci voulait protester mais les mains d'Alec s'étaient déja glissées à l'intérieur de son caleçon et toutes pensées logiques s'envolèrent loin de son cerveau. Il sentit les lèvres d'Alec le long de son cou et ne put retenir un gémissement en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre homme.

-Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, dit Alec.

Il fit un sourire qui devrait être interdit tellement il faisait fondre Logan sur place et Alec lui prit la main, toujours avec son sourire sur le visage et entraîna Logan dans la chambre à coucher.

Arrivés à destination, Alec commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Logan, embrassant ses épaules, l'enlacant et pris ses fesses pour approcher son bassin du sien.

-Tu me rend dingue, souffla Alec dans le cou de son amant.

Logan se retrouva encore une fois incapable de parler, il prit le col du blouson de cuir d'Alec et amena ses lèvres aux siennes. Le blouson et le t-shirt d'Alec rejoignirent sa chemise par terre. Logan s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon et son caleçon, l'embrassant toujours aussi passionément. Alec lui embrassa le torse en descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à être à genoux devant lui. Il laissa un dernier baiser juste à la limite du pantalon de Logan et commenca à défaire sa ceinture, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Logan.

Il fit descendre les caleçons de celui ci avec une lenteur proche du supplice pour Logan. Alec lui fit un petit sourire malicieux dont il avait le secret et engloutit le membre de Logan entièrement. Logan laissa échapper un grognement et laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Alec, reconnaissant pour son exosquelette qui retenait tout son poind, incapable de se tenir par lui même. Logan se perdit tellement dans la chaleur de la bouche d'Alec qu'il ne sentit presque pas les doigts d'Alec le préparé pour lui.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement de protestation quand il sentit les doigts d'Alec le quitter, ainsi que sa bouche. Alec lui prit la main encore une fois et l'entraîna vers le lit. Alec s'y étendit au milieu et amena Logan avec lui pour l'embrasser. Logan laissa ses mains se promener sur le corps parfait du transgénique, merci Manticore.

Logan... supplia Alec

Logan décida de ne pas le torturer plus lontemps, il se mit à califourchon sur lui et s'empala sur son sexe. Alec poussa un grognement guttural et posa ses mais sur les hanches de Logan, le stabilisant.

-Alec, murmurra Logan, commencant à pousser ses jambres pour aller et venir sur le membre d'Alec.

Celui-ci donnait des coups de bassin en rythme pour atteindre la boule de nerfs qui faisait voir des étoiles à Logan. Peu à peu leurs mouvements devinrent de plus en plus frénétiques. Alec se mit en position assise tout en tenant Logan, force transgénique aidant, et enroula sa main autour du sexe de Logan. Il embrassa son cou, s'assurant d'y laisser une marque. Logan sentit l'orgasme venir, il placa ses mains sur le visage d'Alec.

-Je t'aime tellement. murmurra t'il contre les lèvres d'Alec avant d'éjaculer entre leur deux corps.

En sentant Logan convulser contre lui, Alec ne put se retenir plus lontemps et se déversa dans le corps de Logan. Quand il retrouva un rythme respiratoire normal, il laissa son front tomber contre le torse de Logan.

-Moi aussi trésor, moi aussi.

Logan s'allongea sur le lit, le souffle court. Il sentit Alec se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il enr essortit quelques secondes plus tard pour enlever le sperme de son torse avec une serviette et se dirigea vers ses vêtements.

Logan sourit en le regardant, il était beau, son homme.

-Alors, il est où le mec kidnappé? demanda Alec

-Secteur 5, une ancienne usine de farine, je t'apelles pour te donner les directions précises dans 5 minutes, le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

-Je sais bien que mes performances sont époustoufflantes mais je suis choqué! Quel égoïsme! La vie d'un homme est en jeu Logan! s'écria Alec avec un air faussement scandalisé.

-Va te faire foutre, rétorqua Logan

-Peut-être plus tard... dit Alec, l'air rêveur.

Logan ne put retenir un petit sourire, Alec ne changerait jamais, et c'était exactement comme ça qu'il l'aimait!

-Fais attention à toi... souffla Logan.

Alec fit un sourire en coin et se pencha sur le lit pour embrasser Logan passionéement. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna.

-Je prends toujours soin de ce qui t'appartient, dit-il.

Alec lui fit un clin d'oeil et passa la porte. Logan laissa sa tête s'enfonces dans les oreillers, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il était très content que Max n'ait pas pu faire ce job.

Finalement le coté égoïste d'Alec était très... satisfaisant parfois.


End file.
